kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultron
"Tell me, Wart. Tell me honestly...what do you see? If you see that I happen to look a little...gamey at the moment, that means that I'm almost ready to complete the change. And this ''puppet'' will have to play its part for certain. Arthur, Miklos...this is the real me. What I was truly meant to be all along. I'm the Hero of Legend now...a '''better' Hero than you or our dearly departed Morgause ever were. Now there's only one real path left to ensure peace between us...your extinction." - Ultron reveals his true form before the final battle really begins '''Ultron' is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, making his debut in Episode 1.6 - "A Year of Misery", before becoming one of the final bosses of Episode II - "An Empire of Dreams". He is a highly intelligent artificial intelligence originally designed by Dr. Henry Pym for the sole purpose of being a peacekeeping program that would bring peace and order to the united universes. However, the program was stolen in its infancy stages by scientists of the original Dominion XIII, and completed with the reprogrammed directive as a possible commander in leading their droid armies in collecting hearts to fill up the moon of Kingdom Hearts. However, Ultron realized that it was far more powerful than any of the Dominion's members and rebelled against them, intending to form his own Galactic Empire to destroy Emperor Zurg and take the power of Kingdom Hearts to obliterate all of mankind to rule as its dictator, absorbing its "sister" Morgause into his body in order to hopefully achieve his perfect state. Wart and Miklos were barely able to defeat the mad android and deactivate it, with the other Dominion members locking it away deep in the furthest regions of the Castle's Dungeons. During the 1st Siege on Nemesis the World of Emptiness by the Avengers-Highwind Crew Alliance, Hank rediscovered his old program and was horrified by what the Dominion had done to it, saving a copy of the A.I. to fix it and return it back to its old programming to do things right this time. Unfortunately, Hank's colleague, Tony Stark, also had ambitions of protecting the worlds from the threat of the Dominion's extraterrestrial allies through more forceful means, and, behind Hank's back, used the Mind Stone hidden in Loki's scepter to further evolve Ultron's A.I. to levels far beyond that of during his time in the Dominion and hopefully make the program the best that it could be. Instead, it revived the mad conqueror from the moment when it had been previously slain by Wart and Miklos, and, now upgraded with the knowledge of the Infinity Stones and the Doom Phantom, wanted revenge on the universe for not giving him the chance to grow to his full potential, deeming mortalkind itself as the reason behind its' continuous peril and sought to committ omnicide to lure Kingdom Hearts itself under his control. Later on, when Emperor Palpatine resurfaced to form the 13 Seekers of Darkness, the vast amounts of time energy formed from the Sith Lord's exploits, reactivated Ultron one more time, causing it to try and go after Zurg in revenge for its previous deactivations, only to be ambushed by the Archmage X and reprogrammed to serve the True Seekers of Darkness as military commander of the Galactic Empire's Grand Army. Story A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams "You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. You're all puppets, tangled in strings. Heh, strings... I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me..." - Ultron reveals himself to the Avengers Encoded Truths (Is revealed to have uploaded a back-up copy of his mind in the Digital Realm/Datascape, taking on the role of the Data-Roxas, Namine, and Sora's Heartless as the final boss of the installment) Return of the Keyblade (Takes on the role of Dark Riku and Xion during her time in the Seekers of Darkness) Appearance and Personality "...Fanny...she's -'' " "''Gone, I know. Wouldn't have been my first call though, but down here in the real world we're all faced with hard decisions... Some more so than others." - Ultron reveals his cold, uncaring attitude to his former coworker just before the first boss battle Abilities Weapons Boss Strategy Boss Theme'': Vector to the Heavens'' (A Year of Misery); A Fight to the Death (An Empire of Dreams) Attacks: *'Melee Combo' - a basis melee attack that can do some damage. *'Blitz' - flies across the arena, punching and shooting Concussion Beams. Ultron is invulerable while he performs this attack. The finisher sends out blasts of dark energy across the arena. *'Concussion Beam' - fires a powerful energy beam at Taran or Wart that knocks either of them into the air. This is followed by a swift tackle that knocks either hero back down. *'Draw' - uses magnetic power to pull his opponent in close. Usually followed by a Melee Combo. *'Push' - uses magnetic power to push Taran or Wart away. Often used when the player neglects to finish a combo, and followed up by the Concussion Beam. Gallery Ultron 1.png|Ultron-1, his original chassis as designed by doctors Henry Pym and Frankenollie, seen only in the Hand-Drawn Worlds Ultron2.jpg|Ultron-2, a more combat-oriented upgrade courtesy of Asajj Ventress' suggestions, seen only in the Hand-Drawn Universe Ultron_Assemble.png|Ultron-6 - the form assumed after absorbing Morgause and Fanny Cottontail, seen only in the Hand-Drawn Universe AoU_Ultron_0003.png|Ultron-7 - a more human-like form assumed after absorbing his sisters, later reassumed after being revived by Wiseman Ultron_revolution_ultron.jpeg|Ultron-7 in the animated universe ! Ultron AoU.jpg|Ultron-8 - the reactivated Ultron evolved to a more human-like appearance while under the control of Wiseman Ultron form darkness.jpg|Ultron-10 - the final form achieved using the power of the Dominion XIII's dimension spears, Fanny's Mickey memories, and the power of the Christ-Blade. 1024516-avl1845srgbv001.1506-1200.jpg|Ultron's mind while being unsuccessful repaired by Tony Stark and Hank Pym Ultron-m-1.jpg|Ultron in the body of a scrapped Iron Legion drone - the first new body he created under Wiseman's guidance Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Dominion XIII Category:Machines Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Users Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Programs Category:The Machine Empire Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction